


Excitement, Scandal, Devastation, Mourning and Ease

by Ellepal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, bullshit, most rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellepal/pseuds/Ellepal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya lived a well rounded life as they watched their friends fall in and out of drama. Love drama in particular. It wasn't easy keeping up with the newest details of who was with who, but they managed surprisingly well, especially with Rose's gossipy little sister who took over one of the spare rooms of the lady's sunny downtown house. They both had quite the chuckle whenever drama entailed some of their closer friends, because it was petty and hilarious. The most important detail of all though, was they were happy, and each other's lives and happiness was the only thing that really mattered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement, Scandal, Devastation, Mourning and Ease

The long pause of silence that followed each shriveling word was almost painful enough for Rose to crumble to the ground. She very well would have if Kanaya wasn't there to lean to her rescue, pulling her into a cage of big, warm arms. She didn't cry or sob, but her face wrinkled as if tears would fall with any other tap off the rail. This feeling was Devastation.


End file.
